Carly Hope Swan
by Murasakionfire
Summary: Bella has a 5 year old little sister. She has cancer and will die in 6 months. How will the supernatural world react to Carly's arrival in Forks,Washington? Will Carly live to see the age of 6?Or will the demon of cancer be the death of her.
1. Prologue

**Authors Note: Hey guys! It's my last day of school and the first day of my summer vacation. I am celebrating with a new story! I already have the first few chapters written so the updates will be quick. It's a little sad and now I realize I'm rambling… ON WITH THE STORY NOW! **

_Friday, June 14__th __2013 11:52 a.m_

_ Flight 286_

Bella POV

I have something I haven't shared with the other Cullen's. I have a sister. She is 5 years young. Most importantly she has cancer.

My sister's name is Carly. Carly Hope Swan. When she was born the doctors knew immediately she had cancer. They said she wouldn't last long but my mother had hope. So that became her middle name. The doctors said she would die in less than a year. She is 5 now.

Even though it's been about a year since I've seen her I remember exactly what she looks like. She has Dark brown hair, and René's bright blue eyes. She's small for her age. I guess that's what cancer can do to you. She has been fighting cancer ever since she was born. Her parents are my René and Charlie. She was born before Phil was in the picture. She was actually one of the reasons Renee and Charlie split. I don't believe it's her fault though. She didn't ask for this to happen. She didn't ask for cancer.

Carly has only a few months to live. At least that's what the doctors are saying. I haven't lost hope just yet. Just like my mother. I believe a miracle will happen and she will pull through. My sister is very strong.

Why am I telling you this? Because Charlie feels guilty he missed out on Carly's first 5 years and wants to make up for it. Carly will be spending her last few months with Charlie and I in rainy Forks, Washington.

To be honest I'm ecstatic. Carly and I have always been close. She could always make me smile and laugh. I would read her bedtime stories every night. Sing her a lullaby while I tucked her in. We had a connection that was unbreakable. She knew everything about me and I knew everything about her.

For these reasons I have made it my goal to make this the best 6 months of her life. To make sure that when she leaves for heaven she is well prepared and has a lot of good memories to hold on to. And right now I'm on a plane to Phoenix to get her.

**What do you think? Should I continue? REVIEW!**


	2. The Start of Something New

"I've missed you so much!" My mother exclaimed.

"I've missed you too." I told her.

I decided to spend the week in Phoenix to catch up with my mom and then go back to Forks. I was sad with being away from Edward for so long but have really beenmissing the sun. I had told the Cullen's before I left about Carly and they sent Rene their deepest sympathy.

"Carly, Bella's here!" Mom yelled up the stairs.

I heard the sound of light footsteps hit the stairs and was almost toppled o ver by a little ball of energy.

"BELLSIE!" she squealed while giggling.

"How are you doing sweetie." I asked.

"I've missed you!" She replied.

"I've missed you to." I croaked.

It's was true. When I moved to Forks Carly was the only thing I was leaving behind. Carly wanted to travel with mom and Phil. They thought it would be best for her to see the world while she still could. I set Carly down with a sigh. As I sat her down I noticed how skinny and weak she looked. When her shirt lifted I could count her ribs. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"What's wrong Bellsie?" Carly asked worried.

"Nothing." I told her quickly. "You've just grown so big!" I gushed.

Carly giggled softly.

I cooked dinner and we spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. Phil was out of town for the week so it was just the three of us. It reminded me of how much I had missed my mother and my sister. The rest of the week was a ball and before I knew it, it was time to leave.

"You have all of your stuff?" I asked Carly.

"Yes Bellsie." She told me once again.

"I'm just making sure." I told her.

"Mom, let's go we're gonna miss the plane!" I yelled up the stairs.

Mom came running down the stairs so we could go. I strapped Carly into her car seat and we headed toward the airport. Once we were about to go passed security I knew it was time to say goodbye.

"Bye honey!" Mom gushed at Carly.

She embraced Carly in a big hug before plopping a wet kiss on her forehead.

"Mommy!" Carly whined while wiping her forehead off.

My mom and I laughed at her.

"Goodbye Mom." I told René before quickly kissing her.

I hate goodbyes. I always have. What part about them is good? I like to keep them short and quick if they have to happen. I tried walking away with Carly before I felt my arm being grabbed. I looked up to a tearful René.

"Go wait over there." I told Carly pointing toward the seats. She happily skipped away with her carry on towards the seats. I smiled then turned back to my mom.

"I know you've had it tough all these years." She started with. "But I think the change will be good for Carly. You know she only has about 6 months to live and when I sent you to Forks it worked out for the best. I hope this experience will have the same effect on her. I need you to make sure she takes all her meds and she doesn't over work herself. I know Charlie has never been good at taking care of others I'm sorry if I'm rambling but… PLEASE TAKE CARE OF MY BABY!" She said breaking into sobs.

I was getting emotional too as I watched my mother cry. Her dyed hair was turning gray. It was probably because she has been stressed lately. Her makeup was also smeared. I hugged her as tight as I could. We probably looked weird standing in the middle of the airport hugging and crying but I didn't care. As long as my mother would be okay.

"I will..." I told her. "I will." I said with much more confidence.

"Thank you." she whispered."Thank you."

"Flight 264 is now boarding, flight 264 is now boarding." The voice on the intercom said.

"That's us." I said shortly.

I squeezed her hand tightly before walking towards Carly never looking back.

I gave the lady our tickets before we entered the plane.

"I call the window seat!" Carly said racing to it.

I smiled and then sat on the aisle seat.

"Attention passengers we are prepared for takeoff please fasten your seatbelts." The intercom said.

I fastened both of our seatbelts and the plane took off.

"Look Bellsie mommy's waving!" Carly said excited.

Sure enough I saw a small figure that was René waving and smiling at us. I lifted my hand and slowly waved back. Even though she probably couldn't even see us. Soon it was just clouds and we couldn't see her anymore. The plane ride was quiet for a while into Carly started to speak.

"Bella." She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah sweetie." I answered.

"What's Forks like?" she asked curiously.

"Wet."I replied.

"Bella." She said again.

"Yes sweetie." I said.

"Do you think Charlie will like me?" She asked worried.

I looked at her and sighed before answering. Charlie had never been involved with Carly. When she was born Phil was already in the picture so he didn't really have to.

"Of course sweetie who wouldn't." I assured her.

I spent the rest of the plane ride telling Carly all about the Charlie the Cullen's and each of their traits.

As the plane landed Carly and I got off and went to the baggage claim for our luggage. I pulled the pink sparkly suitcase when it came around and handed it to Carly before grabbing my own luggage.

As we headed to the pickup section I looked around for Charlie to see us. I couldn't help but feel a little dejavu. When I got off a plane to come to Forks my life changed for the better as I looked at Carly I knew hers would too.

I didn't see Charlie so we sat down to wait for him. 10 then 40 minutes went by. I could tell Carly was tired of waiting. He was not off to a good start.

"Where is he?" she asked impatiently.

"I don't know sweetie." I replied. "I'll call Edward to come and pick us up." I said as I whipped my phone out.

The phone only rang once before Edward answered it.

"Hello?" My living Adonis said.

"Hey Edward, Charlie didn't show up at the airport can you pick us up?" I asked embarrassed.

"I'm on my way love." He replied before hanging up.

Sure enough Edward showed up in his shiny silver Volvo in 5 minutes. I have no doubt in my mind he was speeding.

"C'mon sweetie, Edward's here." I told her.

Edward started walking over to us.

"I missed you." I said giving him a hug.

"YOU WERE RIGHT HE DOES HAVE PRETTY HAIR!" Carly yelled.

I could feel my face turning red and Edward chuckled lightly.

"And you really are as pretty as Bella said you were." Edward said smiling at her. "I'm Edward."

"I know." Carly responded. "Bella talks about you a lot."

My blush turned redder.

"Let's go." I said quickly changing the subject.

"I'd think my eyes are my best feature." Edward said jokingly.

"Shut up." I said walking towards the Volvo.

I opened the backseat and strapped Carly in before sitting in the front.

"Where to?" Edward asked.

"Home. Carly's had a long day." I told Edward.

The car ride was relatively quiet after Carly quickly fell asleep. Edward looked back at her hesitantly wondering why she was so tired.

"It's a part of the cancer…" I said. "She can't overwork herself or she gets tired easy and will fall out." I explained.

It was silent for a while besides the soft Debussy playing in the background, and Carly's soft breathing until Edward pulled into the drive way. I reached for the door until Edward stopped me.

"She'll be okay you know." He told me.

I stared into his eyes and held his hands for a few second until all my worries went away. I didn't reply, the silence was all I needed. He knew that by saying that he was making me feel better. I finally looked back at Carly and Edward opened my door.

I lifted her frail body out the car as Edward got our bags. Once in the house I made my way up into the guest room and set Carly on the bed. I slowly tucked her in and kissed her little cheek. Edward inhumanly quietly brought her sparkly suitcase in. I didn't move though. Edward put his arm around my back in a comforting way. We both stood and watched her sleep. So small, so defenseless. And I just hoped Carlisle could help her.


End file.
